Amistad Confusa
by Despistada 18.3
Summary: Aoi decide terminar con la relación de más que amigos con Tenma. ¿Será él capaz de recuperarla antes de que finalice el curso académico? CONTIENE LEMON


Bueenaas!

Como pudisteis daros cuenta, estuve desaparecida durante bastantes meses, maldita Universidad .

He aquí mi primer fic Tenmaoi, definitivamente mi pareja favorita de IE GO (en sus tres temporadas, si se pueden llamar así).

Debo agradecer mucho a buchis-chan y a silver-tan, ya que me han aportado muy buenas ideas para terminarlo.

Advertencia: Contiene lemon ;)

Esto es ficción, chicos, por lo tanto Inazuma Eleven y sus posteriores temporadas no me pertenecen, todavía…

3…2…1… FIC

Amistad Confusa

Aoi POV

De nuevo me despierto en otra habitación. No me hace falta darme la vuelta en la cama para saber en cual me encuentro. Para todas las personas que nos conocen solamente somos compañeros de carrera y, a la vez, buenos amigos, por lo que probablemente no se les pasaría por la cabeza, que hemos sido uno múltiples veces.

Desde nuestra primera vez, que a pesar de los nervios, el alcohol y la inexperiencia por parte de los dos, no estuvo nada mal, esto de amanecer en su cuarto se ha vuelto demasiado habitual.

Al principio quería suponer que era porque echaba de menos sentirme querida por alguien, ya que estaba lejos de mi familia y además, porque sentía que aún no me había recuperado de la ruptura con Hitoshi, pero con el paso de las semanas y de los encuentros sexuales continuados, me di cuenta de que aquellos fuertes y dolorosos sentimientos, que tanto daño me habían hecho durante la etapa del Raimon, habían vuelto a resurgir.

Por lo tanto, intenté alejarme de él sin ningún éxito, aunque sé que esta vez será la definitiva, a partir de este momento prometo que nunca volverá a ocurrir nada sexual entre nosotros.

Author POV

Una mañana de primavera, un chico de cabellos marrones se despertó con una gran sonrisa debido al sonido del agua proveniente de su ducha, ya que se dio cuenta de que esa noche sus sábanas de rayas, habían tapado a dos personas.

Más o menos, diez minutos después, su acompañante salió del cuarto de baño, solamente con una peluda toalla azul cubriendo su cuerpo delgado. Al darse cuenta de la situación, él comenzó a sentir como los pantalones cortos del pijama empezaban a apretarle, en ese preciso instante, comenzó a rezar en voz baja, todas las oraciones que conocía para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Unos segundos después, ella se acercó lentamente a la cama de esa habitación para agacharse con cuidado, y así poder coger de la moqueta verde, el corto vestido blanco con el que había salido la noche anterior. Después de recogerlo, se alejó unos pasos de dicho lecho, se quitó la toalla y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

Cuando Tenma se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, e instantáneamente cerró los ojos para intentar sacarse la imagen de su espalda desnuda de su cabeza, porque si no lo hacía él sabía que probablemente no podría controlar los bajos instintos que llevaban molestándole un buen rato.

Tras colgar aquel gran paño azul en el único tirador de ese pequeño servicio, Aoi se dispuso a marcharse de la alcoba, aunque no le fue posible porque un brazo la rodeó impidiéndole la salida.

¿Ya te vas? – cuestionó el castaño.

Si, ya es bastante tarde- respondió ella un poco avergonzada, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

¿Sabías que cuando te acaricié por primera vez me di cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías? – confesó el chico con las mejillas encendidas, al mismo tiempo que sus labios rozaban.

Tenma, ¿qué te he dicho sobre mentir?– musitó lastimeramente la azulina a la vez que se alejaba de manera brusca.

A…o…i – susurró asustado el enérgico ex capitán del Raimon.

Esta vez se ha acabado, va en serio. ¡Créeme! – La ex gerente chilló desesperada.

Preciosa, ¿tanto te arrepientes de esto? . – murmuró triste el muchacho mientras daba un golpe fuerte con los nudillos izquierdos a la pared.

Matsukaze – gritó preocupada la chica mientras se acercaba a él agarrándole cariñosamente la mano dolorida.

De un tiempo a esta parte, al día siguiente de que hayamos tenido sexo siempre me comentas que nunca volverá a pesar. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que pasado un tiempo volvemos a amanecer juntos. - farfulló él mientras apretó más el enlace entre sus palmas.

Estás equivocado. A partir de aquí, todo será diferente. Lo siento, no puedo seguir más así. – comentó Aoi mientras alejaba la unión corporal y se iba cabizbaja por la puerta.

Tenma POV

¿Qué he hecho mal durante estos meses? Creí que en el momento en el que le pedí a Aoi que fuéramos más que amigos habían quedado claros mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Recuerdo perfectamente como la llevé a un lugar apartado de su fiesta de bienvenida de nuevo a Raimon porque ella se había ido a estudiar a Irlanda, tanto el último curso de secundaria como el primero de cursos superiores. Esa vez me decanté por la sala de reuniones del equipo de fútbol, ya que sabía que allí nadie nos podría molestar, y ante su mirada interrogante, me acerqué con una sonrisa tímida mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Después de respirar profundamente, me atreví a decirle que me había llamado la atención desde que la conocí, que la amaba profundamente y que lo que al principio pensaba que era una bonita amistad se había convertido en algo más para mí.

Lo que realmente no me esperaba era que me dijera que llevaba un año y tres meses con un chico de Osaka que iba a su misma clase en Irlanda. Esa aciaga noticia me cayó como un jarro de agua fría y le solté lentamente sus manos con amargas lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde ese momento, me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a pensar en ella como en algo más que una buena amiga, y que pondría de mi parte para que nuestra amistad se hiciera mucho más fuerte cada día.

No hace falta ser muy listo para saber cuál de los promesas no logré cumplir.

Al terminar los estudios en la Secundaria Publica de Raimon, tanto ella como yo, decidimos estudiar enfermería en la Universidad de Tokio.

En un principio todo seguía como antes, hasta que una tarde mientras Aoi y yo estábamos estudiando Anatomía porque se acercaban los exámenes de antes de navidades, ella miró su móvil y salió corriendo de la biblioteca de la facultad con lágrimas corriendo libremente por su suave piel.

Supuse que algo malo había pasado, por lo tanto, decidí tomarme un descanso e intentar hablar con ella para saber lo que había sucedido. La encontré sentada fumándose un cigarrillo, mala costumbre que había adquirido mientras estaba en Dublín, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en uno de los bancos del jardín de fuera de la facultad.

Sorprendido, porque nunca la había visto llorar delante de mí me senté a su lado y no pude evitar limpiar su precioso rostro níveo de esas odiosas lágrimas de dolor, ya que el idiota de Hitoshi se había cansado de estar con ella y decidió dejarla por otra chica un poco facilona.

En ese momento pude sentir como mi odio hacia ese muchacho desconocido era descomunal, al igual que aumentaron las ganas de pegarle hasta que suplicase piedad. Cuando observé que ella estaba mucho más calmada decidí proponerle que volviéramos a ponernos a estudiar, para así poder salir esa noche a divertirnos con nuestros compañeros de carrera.

Unos segundos después de haber pronunciado esas palabras pude ver como sus ojos recuperaron gran parte del brillo que tanto me gustaba, y sentí como me obsequió con un fuerte beso en la mejilla derecha, que me hizo sonrojar hasta límites insospechados.

En un principio la noche estuvo muy divertida, hasta que dejé sola a Aoi en la discoteca durante un rato porque no tenía dinero suelto en los bolsillos y tenía ganas de beber algo de alcohol.

Cuando volví del cajero, me encontré a ella hablándole al chico más ligón de nuestro aula. Al instante, me acerqué furibundo a la barra a pedir una copa, y luego fui a hacerles compañía a las demás compañeras de clase que habían decidido salir con nosotros. Al pasar unos minutos, ella se acercó a dónde yo estaba y estuvimos bailando con nuestros otros amigos hasta que mis pies aguantaron.

Mientras estaba descansando noté como alguien me empujaba contra una de las paredes de la discoteca, al mismo tiempo que mis párpados se entrecerraban por acto reflejo. Lo que no me esperaba era que unos instantes después sentiría como unos labios con sabor a tequila acariciaban los míos de forma apasionada.

Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, cerré completamente mis ojos, continuando con el ósculo hasta que sentí como mis pulmones pidieron aire. Al separarnos, yo me froté mis párpados cansados por culpa de no estar acostumbrados a llevar durante tantas horas las odiosas lentillas, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiéramos pronunciar alguna palabra, volvimos a juntar nuestras cavidades bucales de nuevo.

Mis manos se hundieron en su cabello, al mismo tiempo, ella se aferró a mis hombros, acorralándome cada vez más fuerte contra la pared. Percibí sus manos incluso a través de mi camisa, y, aunque todo a mi alrededor daba demasiadas vueltas, quería más, muchísimo más.

Unos instantes después, rozamos nuestras narices, a la vez que la traviesa lengua de Aoi lamía mis labios con extrema lentitud. Sin dudarlo, le permití la entrada a mi boca. Era demasiado excitante notar cómo nuestros músculos bucales se entrelazaban, mientras no podía evitar sonreír al mover nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado y lento.

Un poco después de alejarnos, ella se acercó a mi oído susurrándome que llevaba tiempo deseando que la hiciera mía. En ese momento, un escalofrío cruzó por toda mi espalda, mientras me repetía en mi mente que mi amiga había bebido y que no era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo, porque acababa de terminar una relación larga y porque me rechazó cuando le confesé mis sentimientos.

Como no reaccionaba, la chica que tenía delante decidió darme pequeños besos en el cuello. Instantáneamente comencé a sentir como mi mente se empezaba a empeñar de excitación y tuve que apartarla rápidamente para que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos cometer alguna locura de la cual nos arrepentiríamos durante toda nuestra vida.

Cuando la separé pude oír como de sus labios salió la frase que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando escuchar, un te quiero, que a pesar de la borrachera que tanto ella como yo teníamos encima, quise creer que lo decía en serio. Al escucharle pronunciar dichas palabras de esa forma tan convencida, comprendí que si que estaba segura en lo que deseaba, por lo tanto, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y decidí aceptar su petición.

Poco tiempo después, por fin solos en su habitación, se tumbó encima mía y, con una mirada llena de ternura, me volvió a repetir despacio que me quería. En ese momento, cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por mis instintos, e intenté darle toda la pasión que tenía en mis adentros, hasta que salió el sol.

Creía que la había hecho sentir querida, y en principio no me equivoqué, porque durante unos meses nuestros "favores" se hicieron muy frecuentes. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, noté como ella después de mantenerlas comenzaba a arrepentirse de ese acto, prometiéndome que jamás volvería a suceder, aunque nosotros, en el fondo, sabíamos que unos días más tarde, éramos uno de nuevo.

Hasta ese momento. El temor de que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que otras veces está demasiado presente desde nuestra última sesión de sexo. ¿Y si en verdad toda esta temporada me he aprovechado de ella porque lo que me dijo esa noche sólo fue producto del alcohol?

Demasiadas dudas no resueltas se me agolpan en mi cabeza, al igual que aumentan las noches en vela sin poder parar de pensar en todo el daño que le he podido causar. Desde esa maldita mañana nuestra relación de amistad ha cambiado por completo, de sentarnos juntos en clase y ayudarnos con los estudios por las tardes, hemos pasado a simplemente saludarnos y a estudiar cada uno por su cuenta.

En menos de cuatro horas comienza el verano, y por la mañana solamente tenemos que ir a la facultad para saber la nota de un trabajo en grupo, que gracias a nuestros esfuerzos seguro que sacaremos de encima con buena nota.

Se me acaba el tiempo, lo he decidido, espero que esta madrugada Aoi me disculpe por todo lo que le he hecho sufrir.

Aoi POV

Esta tarde ha sido demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, cómo se nota que los otros compañeros ya han regresado a sus hogares. En esta pequeña residencia de estudiantes solamente quedamos los cuatro que estudiamos primero de enfermería, y algunos de otras carreras que han dejado alguna asignatura del primer cuatrimestre.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía un día tan relajado, como necesitaba descansar sin ninguna preocupación. Llevo toda la tarde tirada en mi cama recordando con una sonrisa en la cara los buenos momentos de este año. En el instante que iba a apagar el mp5 para peinarme porque en unos minutos empezaba la cena, comenzó a sonar la canción de No digas Nada.

En ese momento siento como desaparece esa bonita expresión de mi cara e instantáneamente se cubre de dolorosas lágrimas, malditos sentimientos.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo mal que ha estado Tenma desde hace un tiempo, sus preciosos ojos azules portan debajo unas profundas ojeras violetas y las pocas veces que he observado que sonríe se nota perfectamente que es una mueca falsa.

Esta noche hay una gran fiesta de comienzo de estío en la playa, a lo mejor ese puede ser un buen momento para intentar arreglar las cosas, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido le quiero demasiado como para perderle.

Author POV

Al coger la cena, Aoi observó que Tenma se encontraba cenando sólo en una mesa del enorme comedor. Sin vacilar, se acercó a dónde el castaño estaba y, tras saber que no le molestaba que se sentara con él, decidió comenzar a masticar su plato de arroz.

Después de dejar sus platos en el carrito, el carismático ex – capitán, como buen caballero, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. En el momento en el que se disponía a abandonar la planta de las chicas, él sintió como una dulce voz le susurró que esa noche quedaban a las doce en la puerta de debajo de la residencia. No le hizo falta voltearse para saber quien había pronunciado esas palabras, e ilusionado se dirigió al ascensor que le llevaría a su dormitorio.

A la hora acordada, Tenma bajó a la puerta principal, y se quedó sin palabras porque su acompañante estaba más bella que nunca. Su esbelta figura estaba cubierta por un pantalón corto blanco y una camiseta de tirantes rosa claro.

Tras veinte minutos de caminata, llegaron a la playa en dónde se realizaba la fiesta, y cuando se disponían a bajar las escaleras, se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado todo el camino de llegada con sus manos entrelazadas.

Al paso de unos segundos, se miraron de reojo con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, decidiendo seguir con su unión hasta instalarse en un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Al término del espectáculo pirotécnico, Tenma decidió que era el momento de poner las cartas, de nuevo, sobre la mesa. Por eso, se llevó a Aoi a un lugar bastante recogido, por el cual rara vez pasaba alguien a esas horas.

¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó intrigada la peliazul.

Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente - respondió nervioso el castaño, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

Yo también – susurró Aoi mirando a su compañero a los ojos.

Oh, pues tú primero – ofreció el chico.

No, hazlo tú. Se ve que no puedes esperar más – dijo la chica con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

El ex – capitán le devolvió la sonrisa y tragó en seco.

Aoi… hace poco tiempo me di cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo al encontrarnos por las noches. Pensé que mis sentimientos eran claros, pero veo que no era así- el castaño bajó la cabeza- No sé si a estas alturas merecerá la pena decirte esto, pero detrás de todos esos encuentros, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, ya que antes de la lujuria vino el amor. Te amo, no hay día que no piense en ti, en tus abrazos, en tus besos.- confesó con la voz quebrada- Te necesito a mi lado, eres lo más importante para mí.

Tras aquella larga confesión, pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio. La esperanza del oji azul se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, cuando notó que le tiraban suavemente de la camisa hacia abajo.

Levantando la cabeza se topó con los labios de la chica, mientras lo abrazaba. En ese momento, Tenma tomó por la cintura a su acompañante y en respuesta Aoi enredó sus piernas en la cadera del chico.

Al notar en qué posición estaban, el castaño comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo le pedía que profundizase más el contacto entre ellos. Cada cierto tiempo le martilleaba en la cabeza la idea de volver a mantener relaciones sexuales, pero eso no podía pasar esa noche, porque se había prometido a si mismo que nunca jamás volvería a dejarse guiar por sus instintos bajos.

Sintiendo como sus pensamientos comenzaban a ser difusos, él terminó el beso con rapidez.

¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Aoi con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Yo… Nosotros… - respondió Tenma bajando tímidamente la mirada.

Am…Ya sé a qué te refieres. Sabes que soy toda tuya. – susurró la chica al oído acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Aoi POV

Entonces recibí un beso lleno de amor. Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por mis mejillas cuando abrí la boca para que su lengua traspasara, jugando con la mía. Me recostó en su cama posicionándose encima, mientras que devoraba mi cuello, y me fue despojando de la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta.

Suspiraba fuertemente, a la vez que movía mis manos por debajo de la camisa de Tenma, intentando tocar su suave y morena piel, llegando hasta su pecho. Se separó de mí, quitándose la camisa, dejando que mi mirada lasciva recorriera cada tramo de su cuerpo. Levanté los brazos para atraerlo, mordiéndole el labio inferior, dejando que suspirara de forma ronca y placentera.

Consiguió quitarse los pantalones y me miró antes de empezar a descender por mi cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de éste, hasta llegar al inicio de mis bragas violetas.

Observé como entrecerró sus párpados cuando metí comencé a masajear sus partes bajas por debajo de sus calzoncillos. Esta simple acción consiguió que me agarrase con fuerza a la cama, enganchando, de nuevo, mis piernas en su cadera, haciendo que nuestras partes se rozaran, soltando un gemido conjunto que murió en un ósculo apasionado, impidiendo que la cordura regresara.

Se posicionó encima de mí, alzando mis caderas. Quería saber lo que era tener sexo con sentimientos de por medio y, sobre todo, sentir lo que se experimentaba con aquella sensación.

No pude evitar ponerme tensa al notar que estaba completamente dentro mía. Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en mis labios cuando me besó el cuello con intención de relajarme.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y le volví a sonreír para que comenzara a moverse. Y así lo hizo. Un gemido agudo y empalagoso salió de mis labios. Unos minutos después aumentó la velocidad. Noté como su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro y su respiración era entrecortada. Sentía que me quedaría afónica de tanto gritar y que me quedaría sin respiración.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron y la cama comenzó a empaparse del sudor y el fluido de nuestros cuerpos gracias a las altas temperaturas que había alcanzado la habitación.

Al finalizar me apoyé en su pecho, dejándome llevar de nuevo por aquella protección que me proporcionaba estar entre sus brazos.

AUTHOR POV

Aoi, ¿Me podrías dar un beso? –susurró cansado el castaño.

¿Uno sólo? – cuestionó la peliazul con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno, dos y te quedas un rato más – farfulló el chico acariciando suavemente las mejillas de su acompañante.

No me convence. Tres y me quedo hasta mañana – musitó la chica con tono juguetón.

Entonces… ¿Cuatro y te quedas para siempre?- preguntó sorprendido el ex capitán con su rostro bastante encendido.

Al oír esta proposición, Aoi sonrió poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de Tenma para así cumplir su deseo en ese cuarto iluminado por la luz de la luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Esto es todo amigos!. Si os ha gustado, estaría muy agradecida de que pusierais un rewiew. Prometo contestaros con mucho gusto


End file.
